sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dove Cameron
| birth_place = Seattle, Washington, U.S. | birth_name = Chloe Celeste Hosterman | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 2012–present | website = | television = | module = | associated_acts = The Girl and the Dreamcatcher }} }} Dove Olivia Cameron (born Chloe Celeste Hosterman on January 15, 1996) is an American actress and singer. She is known for playing a dual role as the eponymous characters in the Disney Channel teen sitcom Liv and Maddie and playing Mal (Maleficent's Daughter) in the Descendants film series. She also had a recurring role as Ruby Hale in the ABC television Marvel series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in 2018. Early life Dove Cameron was born in Seattle, Washington, as Chloe Celeste Hosterman.https://www.j-14.com/posts/dove-cameron-net-worth-141346 She is the daughter of Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace, who later divorced, and has an older sister, Claire Hosterman. She grew up in Bainbridge Island, Washington. When she was a child, she attended Sakai Intermediate School. At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater at Bainbridge Performing Arts."This is Who I Am with Dove Cameron", YouTube; accessed August 19, 2014. When she was fourteen, her family moved to Los Angeles, California, where she sang in Burbank High School's National Championship Show Choir. Cameron has stated that she is of French descent and that she speaks some French. She is also of Russian, Slovak and Hungarian descent. She has stated she was bullied through her entire school experience, starting in fifth grade, through the end of high school. Regardless of the pressure at school and fitting in, she stayed focused on her dreams of becoming successful in entertainment: "I became very passionate about an actress and singer. I fully immersed myself". Her father died in 2011 when she was 15 years old. She changed her legal name to Dove in honor of her father who called her by that nickname. Career In 2007, Cameron played the role of a young Cosette in the Bainbridge Performings Arts stage production of Les Miserables, and in 2008, she had the lead role of Mary in The Secret Garden, again with BPA. In 2012, Cameron was cast in a new Disney Channel Original Series entitled Bits and Pieces as Alanna. Shortly after filming the pilot, Bits and Pieces was retooled into Liv and Maddie and saw Cameron starring in the dual lead role of Liv and Maddie Rooney( The Rooney Twins). The preview of the series debuted on , and the show premiered on September 15, 2013. The pilot episode gained 5.8 million viewers, which was the most-watched in total viewers in 2.5 years since the series Shake It Up! Disney Channel renewed Liv and Maddie for a 13-episode second season slated to premiere in Fall 2014, which was later expanded to 24 episodes. On August 27, 2013, Cameron released a cover of "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons as a promotional single. Her cover peaked on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs chart at seventeen and spent three weeks on the chart. On October 15, 2013, "Better In Stereo" was released as a single under Walt Disney Records. "Better In Stereo" made its debut on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs chart at No. 21 before peaking at No. 1, becoming Cameron's first No. 1 hit. In February 2014, Cameron confirmed reports that recording had begun for her debut studio album. Her next single, "Count Me In", was released on June 3, 2014. The song peaked at number one on the Billboard Kids Digital Songs chart. Cameron played Liz Larson in her first non-Disney film, Barely Lethal, which was theatrically released by A24 Films in 2015. Cameron starred in the television film Descendants which premiered on July 31, 2015. The film was viewed by 6.6 million people and spawned Cameron's two first Billboard Hot 100 songs, "Rotten to the Core" at No. 38 and a solo song, "If Only", at No. 94. Other songs from the film featuring Cameron such as "Set It Off" and "Evil Like Me" charted at No. 6 and 12 respectively on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart.List of Cameron's singles on Billboard: *"Rotten to the Core" and "If Only": *Bubbling Under Hot 100: The soundtrack for the movie peaked atop the Billboard 200 chart becoming the first soundtrack from a Disney Channel Original Movie since High School Musical 2 to do so. As part of the Descendants franchise, Cameron released a cover of Christina Aguilera's hit song, "Genie in a Bottle". The music video premiered on Disney Channel on March 18, 2016. The single received 22 million views in less than a month. In 2015, Cameron and Ryan McCartan formed a band called The Girl and the Dreamcatcher. On October 2, 2015, they released their first single, "Written in the Stars". The band released their second single, "Glowing in the Dark", on January 29, 2016. The Girl and the Dreamcatcher released their third single, "Someone You Like", on April 8, 2016. They released their fourth single, "Make You Stay", on June 17, 2016. The video premiered on Disney Channel in July 2016. On July 29, 2016, the band released their first EP, Negatives, featuring their singles "Make You Stay" and "Glowing in the Dark" and four new songs. In October 2016, as a result of Cameron's and McCartan's breakup, the musical duo disbanded. On December 22, 2015, Liv and Maddie was officially renewed for a fourth season, becoming the 9th live-action Disney Channel show in history to achieve this. Cameron began filming the season of Liv and Maddie in early 2016. It was later announced that this would be the final season of the show. The series finale of Liv and Maddie later aired on March 24, 2017. Cameron played the role of Amber Von Tussle in the NBC live television presentation of Hairspray Live!, which aired on December 7, 2016. Hetrick, Adam. "Billy Eichner Added to 'Hairspray Live!' — Full Cast Revealed" Playbill, September 21, 2016.Gans, Andrew. " 'Hairspray Live!' Ratings Down from Last Season’s The Wiz" Playbill, December 8, 2016. Reception was generally positive, and Cameron's performance was praised.Bentley, Jean. "Dove Cameron Outsang Ariana Grande In Their' Hairspray Live' Song" eonline.com, December 7, 2016. Cameron reprised her role as Mal in Descendants 2, the sequel to Descendants, in 2017. The film premiered on July 21, 2017. The Descendants 2 soundtrack debuted at No. 6 on the Billboard 200, with "It's Goin' Down" from the soundtrack debuting at No. 81. This became Cameron's third Hot 100 entry, following "Rotten to the Core" and "If Only". Cameron played the role of Sophie in the Hollywood Bowl live production of Mamma Mia!. The show took place from July 28, 2017 to July 30, 2017. On August 21, 2017, Cameron was cast in the film Dumplin', starring Jennifer Aniston. Cameron played Bekah Cotter in the comedy. In November 2017, Cameron signed on to appear in a recurring role in Season 5 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. by Marvel. This role was later revealed to be Ruby, the daughter of General Hale (Catherine Dent). In December 2017, Cameron was cast in an animated Marvel project, Marvel Rising, as the voice of Gwen Stacy / Ghost-Spider. On August 13, 2018, Marvel Rising: Initiation, a series of 6 shorts, was released on Disney XD. The series focused on Cameron's character as she was on the run after being framed for her best friend's murder. Though her character did not appear in the next Marvel Rising installment, Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors, Cameron did perform the film's theme song, Born Ready. In 2019, Cameron will reprise the role in Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts. It was announced on October 8, 2018 that Cameron will play the role of Cher in the musical adaptation of the 1995 film Clueless. On November 9, 2018 it was announced that Cameron would star alongside Renee Fleming in The Light in the Piazza in London in 2019. Upcoming debut album and focus on music Cameron has expressed her desire to begin releasing music and has confirmed that she has been working on her debut album in 2017. On March 21, 2018, she announced that she had signed with Columbia's Disruptor Records label, and that she would begin to release music following the wrap of Descendants 3. Personal life Cameron began dating her Liv and Maddie co-star Ryan McCartan in August 2013. They announced their engagement on April 14, 2016, but called it off in October 2016. Cameron has been dating her Descendants co-star Thomas Doherty since December 2016. E! News UK|website=m.eonline.com|access-date=2019-02-15}} E! News UK|website=m.eonline.com|access-date=2019-02-15}} Filmography Stage Discography Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1996 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century women singers Category:Actresses from Seattle Category:American child actresses Category:American child singers Category:American film actresses Category:American people of French descent Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Seattle Category:Walt Disney Records artists